The invention relates generally to an agricultural implement and, more particularly, to a wing locking assembly for an agricultural implement.
Certain agricultural implements (e.g., planters, seeders, etc.) include a center section and one or more wing sections extending laterally outward from the center section. In such implements, the wing sections may be pivotally coupled to the center section such that the wing sections may be transitioned between a lowered transport position and a raised working position. In certain configurations, an actuating cylinder extending between the center section and each wing section facilitates movement of each wing section between the transport and working positions. Specifically, a first end of the actuating cylinder is pivotally coupled to a frame of the wing section, and a second end of the actuating cylinder is coupled to a frame of the center section. In certain embodiments one of the couplings may be disposed within a slot on the wing or center section. The slot facilitates free movement of one end of the actuating cylinder, thereby enabling the wing section to pivot relative to the center section during field operation. Consequently, the wing sections may adjust to uneven ground surfaces while the implement is moving through a field, even without active hydraulic control. Unfortunately, this may allow one end of the actuating cylinder to slip and fall a short distance while the wing section is being folded into or unfolded from transport position. For example, when the center of gravity of a wing section passes over a hinge line, the wing section may free fall for a short distance within the slot. Such a fall may cause increased wear of the wing section components, or even structural harm. In certain configurations it is possible to geometrically orient the slot to prevent free fall, but this can become difficult or not feasible as the angle of wing fold increases (e.g., when the implement is designed to reduce its transport height).